just the way you are
by frozen trust
Summary: when i see your face, there's not a thing that i would change, cause, girl you're amazing, just the way you are... Beck/Cat. a bunch of one shots. drabbles/fluff. Rated T for a few "bad words" :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :}. **

**So, this is a Cat/Beck fanfic. Well, technically it is a song-fic. **

**The song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. {: **

**Basically, it's just a bunch of drabbles with **_**a lot**_** of fluff.**

**Recently, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver became my OTP and Victorious became my obsession. I love the show and the couple to **_**pieces. **_**I don't even know how I became a fan of the couple, but they are the cutest couple on this planet. **

**I ship them over Jade/Beck and Tori/Beck. **

**I do not like Cat or Beck with any one but each other. **

**Though, I do **_**lovelovelovelove **_**Jade West {:. **

**But my favourite character is Cat. {: and then Beck. 3**

**Ohh… and I love all of the Cat/Beck fanfiction on here! I seriously need to get them into my favourites! {:. **

**Oh, and my best friend helped me with this story. :D**

**So, now to the story. **

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, all rights and credit go to him and his companies. Nor do I own Victorious or any of its characters, because if I did, Cat and Beck would be together & totally loved up. **

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the starts look like_

_They're not shinning _

One month after Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver had started dating; they sat outside Beck's RV, looking at the stars in the night sky, just like they had every Saturday night for the past month. Beck sat up, his back against his 'home' and Cat lay down, her heady lying on Beck's lap.

"I've never seen the stars so bright before." Cat almost whispered.

"Oh?" Beck smiled and stroked her hair, like she was the most precious thing in the world. To him, she was. He was in love with Cat Valentine. Part of him thought, he always had been, even when he dated Jade. But then some biker-singer-actor came to Hollywood Arts and Jade "fell in love instantly" and dumped Beck. But, Beck didn't care. He had everything he wanted now. Cat was the sweetest, most adorable person he had ever met, and he was glad she was all his.

"Well, I see them everyday, brighter than anything…" he explained to her.

"Really? Well, I suppose you do, right? You can see them every night from your RV." Cat giggled.

"Yeah, but, I see them in the day time too." Beck chuckled at his girlfriend's confused face. "In fact, they're even better than the stars up there." He smiled and nodded his head up to the black sky. "These stars make those stars look they're not even shinning."

Beck moved his hand down to Cat's cheek, and then he slowly rubbed right underneath Cat's brown doe eyes.

As Beck smiled at her, and rubbed her cheek, looking straight in to her eyes, she slowly realised what stars he was talking about. She gasped and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, all rights and credit go to him and his companies. Nor do I own Victorious or any of its characters, because if I did, Cat and Beck would be together & totally loved up. **

_Her hair, her hair _

_Falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

"Ugh…" Cat looked at herself in her mother's wing mirror of the car. She looked awful. Yesterday was her birthday. She was finally seventeen, but she was the last one in the group to turn seventeen.

Yesterday, being Thursday meant that today she had school, but the gang, obviously not thinking, organised a huge birthday party on a school night in some new club. Even though the party went on to after 1AM, her mother still insisted she attended school. She hadn't gotten home to about 3 because Beck drove her home but wouldn't let her leave for two hours.

She hadn't had time to wash and dry her hair this morning, so it was still wavy from last night's event. After looking in the mirror this morning, she quickly pulled her magenta hair into a messy bun, with her bangs hanging down. Also, since she left the house, little bits from the sides of her hair had fallen out of the bun and hung at the side of her face.

She didn't have _any _make-up on at all, and she had faint, dark lines under her eyes, from the lack of sleep.

She sighed, kissed her mother on the cheek, said goodbye and stepped out of the vehicle.

Cat walked past all the students in the parking lot and she entered the school. The hallway was busy as usual and she seen the gang hanging around Tori's locker. She quickly got her books for her first few classes from her locker and made her way to her friends and boyfriend.

She dragged her feet across the hallway, trying not to fall on the floor.

When she got to the gang, she wrapped her arm around Beck's stomach from behind; resting her head against his back and closed her eyes.

Beck looked down at the small hands wrapped around his stomach, instantly recognizing the small hands, he chuckled and turned around but Cat's arms still remained around him. He smiled and gently set his hands on her petite waist, lifting her up in the air. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and repositioned her arms to around his neck.

The whole gang "awwwhed" even Jade and Beck smiled.

"Kitty Cat." He kissed her cheek, waiting for Cat to say something.

Cat pouted and groaned. "I'm a mess." She poked Beck's nose. "All because you didn't let me leave your car until three this morning!"

Tori raised her eyebrow. "But, the party ended at like one."

"Yeah…" Cat looked over Beck's shoulder at her best friend. "But Beck, drove extra slow and I didn't get home until 2AM so then he gave me another present and every time I went to leave, he grabbed my hand and started talking again." Cat shook her head mockingly at her boyfriend.

Beck raised one arm in defence. Cat was light enough to hold her in one arm. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure…. Okay, so I just didn't want you to leave."

Cat smiled at him. "Well, now, I'm a mess. My hair is all over the place and uggghhhhh."

"Cat, you're hair is fine. It's really pretty like that." Tori smiled and Jade nodded in agreement.

"It looks okay like this but when I take it down…" Cat hopped down of off Beck and he reluctantly let her go. Cat quickly pulled out the elastic that had been keeping her hair in place, and her long wavy red hair, fell around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "See?"

"Cat your hair is perfect." Beck smiled and kissed her temple. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, all rights and credit go to him and his companies. Nor do I own Victorious or any of its characters, because if I did, Cat and Beck would be together & totally loved up. **

_I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her,_

_She won't believe me_

Beck and Cat lay in Cat's pink and yellow bedroom. They were attempting to write a script for Sikowitz's class. Cat sat cross-legged, picking at a Red Velvet cupcake happily while Beck typed up what they had so far. Once Beck had finished typing, he looked over at his girlfriend. He took in what she was wearing. Since it was nearly 10pm on a Friday night, Cat wore pink pyjama pants which had bunnies printed all over them, on top she wore a matching pink plain tank top. Once Beck had arrived, and gotten comfortable, she stole his Hollywood Arts' hoody. It was rather large on her petite frame, but Beck thought she looked adorable.

In Beck's eyes, _she was the image of perfection. _

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear and softly whispered, "You're perfect."

Cat blushed but shook her head and dropped the cupcake case into her pink trash can.

"Open your eyes Beck." She smiled and shifted closer to him.

Beck laughed and pulled her on to his lap. "I'm not kidding, you are perfect." He kissed her, now, crimson cheek.

"Nobody's perfect." She stated the familiar expression.

"Whoever wrote that expression, obviously hadn't met you, my princess." Beck smiled. **When had he become so corny?**

Cat giggled, and shook her head inwardly. She pulled the laptop, up from the floor, and on to her lap. She tapped the screen and looked at Beck. "We really need to finish this."

Beck chuckled. "Okay. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, all rights and credit go to him and his companies. Nor do I own Victorious or any of its characters, because if I did, Cat and Beck would be together & totally loved up. **

_But every time she asks me,_

_Do I look okay? I say,_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are. _

Cat walked gloomily out of "Karaoke Dokie." The girls Hayley and Tara and made rude comments about her, _yet again. _But this time, Beck wasn't there to defend her. It was just her, Tori and Jade.

Jade, still being mad at her for, accidentally making Beck fall in love with her, just laughed at what they said and walked away. Though, Tori, the best friend that she is, told them to go away and stop being me to innocent little Cat.

When the trio walked outside the building, they saw a familiar car. Inside, was Beck and Robbie. Beck honked the horn and waved. They all laughed, (well, Tori and Jade) and walked over to the car.

"Robbie, get in the back, would ya?" Beck smirked.

"What? Why?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, glad that Rex wasn't there to make rude, sarcastic comments about Beck's order.

"Because, I want Cat to sit in the front." Beck smiled over Robbie's shoulder at Cat.

Robbie rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car and into the backseat.

When the girls got to the truck, Jade went to get in the front but Beck waved his finger and said "Nuh-uh." Jade rolled her eyes, then looked in the back and saw Robbie sitting at the far edge. She turned to Tori. "Oh, I'm not sitting beside _that." _

Tori pointed to the inside of the car, "Go."

On the other hand, Cat sadly trudged over to the Car and slid in the front seat.

Beck looked over and his smile faded when he seen Cat's pout. "What's wrong baby?"

Cat shook her head and looked at Beck, "Do you think… do you think I'm ugly?"

Beck was shocked. What had brought this on? "Kitty, you're beautiful, why would you even think that?"

Tori leaned her head over Cat's seat. "Those… bitches in Karaoke Dokie said she was ugly and said her hair was tacky."

Cat nodded. But, since when did she care what people thought of her?

"Cat, don't listen to them, okay?" Cat smiled a little and nodded.

"Do I look okay?" Cat asked in a small voice.

Beck leaned over and sang in her ear, just for her to hear. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing, just the way you are"

Cat giggled and hugged Beck tightly.

"Can you please start the damn car?" Jade said from the back.

Beck pulled away from the hug, chucked and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. So this is the last part. And I know I only used, like, half of the song, but... {: I didn't know what else to write. **

**And, I know, in my previous episodes, I used cheesy nicknames which I **_**hate**_** but, for some reason, felt the need to use them in my story. All I can say is. **_**What was I thinking? **_**LOL. I honestly hate those type of nicknames, and reading back and just thinking of Beck saying them, makes me shudder. I can imagine him saying "babe," or even "baby" but "Kitty Cat"? Where did I even get that name from?**

**But thanks to the person who left that review! You definitely opened my eyes. **_**Never again.**_

_**Haha, **_**so anyway, after this story I am going to make some one shots and I am definitely going to write a multi-chapter. :]**

_And when you smile  
the whole world stops and  
stares for a while  
cause, girl you're amazing,  
just the way you are_

Beck Oliver walked into school on that gloomy Thursday morning. He had already missed 2 periods, all because he only got, 5 hours of sleep. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Darn his neighbours, who has a party on a Wednesday night? They partied till 4 am with loud dance music blasting through the neighbourhood. Beck dragged his feet to the office, signed in, as he wasn't there for his morning registration, and left for his third period class with Sikowitz. He loved the man, but right now, he didn't know if he could deal with his normal antics.

He walked through the halls, and didn't pay any attention to the Hollywood Arts students looking at him weirdly. He just trudged through the halls, looking at the floor.

Beck's eyes didn't look up until he seen a familiar pair of feet walking towards him. He stopped and slowly smiled at the small bright yellow heels that he could recognize anywhere. He lifted his head up, and smiled fully at the small girl standing before him.

"Hi!" Cat smiled.

"Hey, Cat." Beck chuckled lightly.

"Where have you been? You missed your first two classes?" Cat asked.

"I hardly got any sleep, I didn't actually go to sleep 'till 4 this morning... causing me to sleep in." Beck sighed and nodded his head, gesturing Cat to walk with him.

"Ohh... I see." Cat knew that her boyfriend was tired so she didn't ask anymore questions.

Beck smiled and stopped outside Sikowitz's classroom, realising that he had some other acting teachers in there. Cat stood opposite him.

Cat looked at Beck then lifted her hand up to his hair, and quickly brushed his hair back out of his eyes. Beck smirked slightly and looked up, pretending to look up at his hair, if that was possible.

Cat giggled and smiled wide. Beck looked at her. It was like the whole world had just stopped, once she had smiled. She was too... amazing. Beck smiled back, and suddenly... he didn't feel as bad anymore.

**Yeah, I know it sucks. But it was all I could think off.**

**;].**

_**Freehugs3**_


End file.
